DM-33 Rising Dragon Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 33th booster pack in the OCG, DM-33 Rising Dragon. dm33-s1.jpg|White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits - S1/S5 dm33-s2.jpg|Caribbean Moon, the Enlightened - S2/S5 dm33-s3.jpg|XENOM, the Reaper King - S3/S5 dm33-s4.jpg|Rising NEX, the Enlightened - S4/S5 dm33-秘1.jpg|Rising NEX, the Enlightened - 秘1/秘1 (Secret Rare) dm33-s5.jpg|Pangaea Moon, the Enlightened - S5/S5 dm33-1.jpg|Rei Soleil, Super Divine Dragon - 1/55 dm33-2.jpg|Spell Samonion, Blue Divine Dragon - 2/55 dm33-3.jpg|Hellgate Moon, the Enlightened - 3/55 dm33-4.jpg|Überdragon Rasetsu - 4/55 dm33-5.jpg|Asura, the Great Enigma - 5/55 dm33-6.jpg|Wiz, White Knight Enlightener - 6/55 dm33-6(hc).jpg|Wiz, White Knight Enlightener (Heroes Card) dm33-7.jpg|Corteo, Spirit Knight - 7/55 dm33-8.jpg|Natalia, White Knight Light Weapon - 8/55 dm33-9.jpg|Aterui, the Patroller - 9/55 dm33-10.jpg|Hellrush Max, the Super-Electric - 10/55 dm33-10(hc).jpg|Hellrush Max, the Super-Electric (Heroes Card) dm33-11.jpg|Psychic You - 11/55 dm33-12.jpg|Dark Ikkaku, Reaper Beast - 12/55 dm33-13.jpg|Necrodragon Czar Gandhi - 13/55 dm33-14.jpg|Giganima, the Reaper - 14/55 dm33-14(hc).jpg|Giganima, the Reaper (Heroes Card) dm33-15.jpg|Final Answer - 15/55 dm33-16.jpg|Ken Gou, Crimson Lord ~The Sundering~ - 16/55 dm33-17.jpg|Titus, King of the Gods - 17/55 dm33-17(foil).jpg|Titus, King of the Gods - 17/55 dm33-18.jpg|Rinne Lupia - 18/55 dm33-19.jpg|Diamond Crack - 19/55 dm33-20.jpg|Sanctuary of the Mother - 20/55 dm33-21.jpg|Leonidas, White Knight Spirit - 21/55 dm33-22.jpg|Sterios, White Knight Guardian - 22/55 dm33-23.jpg|Peace Lupia - 23/55 dm33-24.jpg|Shubil Punch, Strong Defense Mecha - 24/55 dm33-25.jpg|Yasaka Shark, Viral Torpedo - 25/55 dm33-25(hc).jpg|Yasaka Shark, Viral Torpedo (Heroes Card) dm33-26.jpg|Ken, Crimson Lord ~Playing with Water~ - 26/55 dm33-27.jpg|Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper - 27/55 dm33-27(hc).jpg|Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper (Heroes Card) dm33-28.jpg|Crooked Digger Reaper - 28/55 dm33-29.jpg|Senseless Mike - 29/55 dm33-30.jpg|Iru Luka, Transforming Puppet - 30/55 dm33-31.jpg|Megarock Rouser, Uber Rock Beast - 31/55 dm33-32.jpg|Kaiser Wing Dragon - 32/55 dm33-32(hc).jpg|Kaiser Wing Dragon (Heroes Card) dm33-33.jpg|Harpoon Launcher - 33/55 dm33-34.jpg|Galbozack, Earth's Roar - 34/55 dm33-35.jpg|Lear, King of the Gods - 35/55 dm33-35(foil).jpg|Lear, King of the Gods - 35/55 dm33-36.jpg|Astinos, White Knight Spirit - 36/55 dm33-36(hc).jpg|Astinos, White Knight Spirit (Heroes Card) dm33-37.jpg|Effia, White Knight Oracle - 37/55 dm33-38.jpg|Pure Ranga - 38/55 dm33-39.jpg|Tirios, White Knight Oracle - 39/55 dm33-40.jpg|The Strong Guard - 40/55 dm33-41.jpg|Jaws Cluster - 41/55 dm33-42.jpg|Kuragen - 42/55 dm33-43.jpg|The Strong Spiral - 43/55 dm33-44.jpg|Lunar Kuroro - 44/55 dm33-44(hc).jpg|Lunar Kuroro (Heroes Card) dm33-45.jpg|Bone Amigo, the Undead Reaper - 45/55 dm33-46.jpg|Drain Worm, the Parasite - 46/55 dm33-47.jpg|Deathproof, Shadow Reaper - 47/55 dm33-48.jpg|The Strong Breath - 48/55 dm33-49.jpg|Toppa Lupia - 49/55 dm33-49(hc).jpg|Toppa Lupia (Heroes Card) dm33-50.jpg|Piara Heart - 50/55 dm33-51.jpg|Immortal Baron, Vorg - 51/55 dm33-52.jpg|The Strong Crush - 52/55 dm33-53.jpg|Foxy, Cursed Forest Fighter - 53/55 dm33-54.jpg|Bucket Buc-kid, Friendly Snow Fairy - 54/55 dm33-55.jpg|The Strong Trap - 55/55 dm33-s1.jpg|White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits S1/S5 dm33-s2.jpg|Caribbean Moon, the Enlightened S2/S5 dm33-s3.jpg|XENOM, the Reaper King S3/S5 dm33-s4.jpg|Rising NEX, the Enlightened S4/S5 dm33-秘1.jpg|Rising NEX, the Enlightened 秘1/秘1 (Secret Rare) dm33-s5.jpg|Pangaea Moon, the Enlightened S5/S5 dm33-1.jpg|Rei Soleil, Super Divine Dragon 1/55 dm33-2.jpg|Spell Samonion, Blue Divine Dragon 2/55 dm33-3.jpg|Hellgate Moon, the Enlightened 3/55 dm33-4.jpg|Überdragon Rasetsu 4/55 dm33-5.jpg|Asura, the Great Enigma 5/55 dm33-6.jpg|Wiz, White Knight Enlightener 6/55 dm33-6(hc).jpg|Wiz, White Knight Enlightener (Heroes Card) dm33-7.jpg|Corteo, Spirit Knight 7/55 dm33-8.jpg|Natalia, White Knight Light Weapon 8/55 dm33-9.jpg|Aterui, the Patroller 9/55 dm33-10.jpg|Hellrush Max, the Super-Electric 10/55 dm33-10(hc).jpg|Hellrush Max, the Super-Electric (Heroes Card) dm33-11.jpg|Psychic You 11/55 dm33-12.jpg|Dark Ikkaku, Reaper Beast 12/55 dm33-13.jpg|Necrodragon Czar Gandhi 13/55 dm33-14.jpg|Giganima, the Reaper 14/55 dm33-14(hc).jpg|Giganima, the Reaper (Heroes Card) dm33-15.jpg|Final Answer 15/55 dm33-16.jpg|Ken Gou, Crimson Lord ~The Sundering~ 16/55 dm33-17.jpg|Titus, King of the Gods 17/55 dm33-17(foil).jpg|Titus, King of the Gods 17/55 dm33-18.jpg|Rinne Lupia 18/55 dm33-19.jpg|Diamond Crack 19/55 dm33-20.jpg|Sanctuary of the Mother 20/55 dm33-21.jpg|Leonidas, White Knight Spirit 21/55 dm33-22.jpg|Sterios, White Knight Guardian 22/55 dm33-23.jpg|Peace Lupia 23/55 dm33-24.jpg|Shubil Punch, Strong Defense Mecha 24/55 dm33-25.jpg|Yasaka Shark, Viral Torpedo 25/55 dm33-25(hc).jpg|Yasaka Shark, Viral Torpedo (Heroes Card) dm33-26.jpg|Ken, Crimson Lord ~Playing with Water~ 26/55 dm33-27.jpg|Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper 27/55 dm33-27(hc).jpg|Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper (Heroes Card) dm33-28.jpg|Crooked Digger Reaper 28/55 dm33-29.jpg|Senseless Mike 29/55 dm33-30.jpg|Iru Luka, Transforming Puppet 30/55 dm33-31.jpg|Megarock Rouser, Uber Rock Beast 31/55 dm33-32.jpg|Kaiser Wing Dragon 32/55 dm33-32(hc).jpg|Kaiser Wing Dragon (Heroes Card) dm33-33.jpg|Harpoon Launcher 33/55 dm33-34.jpg|Galbozack, Earth's Roar 34/55 dm33-35.jpg|Lear, King of the Gods 35/55 dm33-35(foil).jpg|Lear, King of the Gods 35/55 dm33-36.jpg|Astinos, White Knight Spirit 36/55 dm33-36(hc).jpg|Astinos, White Knight Spirit (Heroes Card) dm33-37.jpg|Effia, White Knight Oracle 37/55 dm33-38.jpg|Pure Ranga 38/55 dm33-39.jpg|Tirios, White Knight Oracle 39/55 dm33-40.jpg|The Strong Guard 40/55 dm33-41.jpg|Jaws Cluster 41/55 dm33-42.jpg|Kuragen 42/55 dm33-43.jpg|The Strong Spiral 43/55 dm33-44.jpg|Lunar Kuroro 44/55 dm33-44(hc).jpg|Lunar Kuroro (Heroes Card) dm33-45.jpg|Bone Amigo, the Undead Reaper 45/55 dm33-46.jpg|Drain Worm, the Parasite 46/55 dm33-47.jpg|Deathproof, Shadow Reaper 47/55 dm33-48.jpg|The Strong Breath 48/55 dm33-49.jpg|Toppa Lupia 49/55 dm33-49(hc).jpg|Toppa Lupia (Heroes Card) dm33-50.jpg|Piara Heart 50/55 dm33-51.jpg|Immortal Baron, Vorg 51/55 dm33-52.jpg|The Strong Crush 52/55 dm33-53.jpg|Foxy, Cursed Forest Fighter 53/55 dm33-54.jpg|Bucket Buc-kid, Friendly Snow Fairy 54/55 dm33-55.jpg|The Strong Trap 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries